My Beloved Ghost
by Lunatikk
Summary: He died many years ago... He disappeared from my world... But I love him even in the world of the dead.  Translation!


Dear readers! I present you with a translation of hikariuzumaki's story "Mi amado Fantasma", originally written in spanish a few years ago. She's a very dear friend of mine and I wanted you guys to be able to read this beautiful story. I translated the A/Ns as well, in hopes you get to know her a bit. The link for her original story is in my profile, in my favorite stories.

As always, thank you for reading, and I appreciate your reviews! (I will translate them for her.)

* * *

><p>Hi, I bring you a story that I thought of last night, when I couldn't sleep, and I'd like to dedicate it to <strong>Ginevre, <strong>who writes the fic "_Aprender a Despedirse_" (Learning to say goodbye), on her marriage and her beautiful way of writing. For entertaining her readers with her impressive story about learning to say goodbye, this fic captivated me from the very beginning. I'd also like to dedicate this to **POTTERSHOP, **who wrote the fic "_Querido Diario_" (Dear Diary) and "_Antes de Morir_" (Before dying) two incredibly beautiful stories… Here's this little one-shot for you…

Before you start, I'd like to state that the characters in this fic aren't mine, but J. K.'s and Warner's; I'm just borrowing them for a little fun…

_**"My Beloved Ghost"**_

He died many years ago, but I still love him like I did the day our gazes crossed. He had disappeared from my world… No; he had physically disappeared from the_ world of the living_, but I love him even in the _world of the dead. _

I feel as _someone_, very easily, goes trough the front door of my house. Inside the kitchen a soft breeze makes itself present. A pair of translucent arms surround my waist, without touching it completely. It's _him,_ who has arrived home, at the same time he used to get home from work when he was in the _world of the living_. He hugs me in his arms, once warm and filled with energy, now cold and devoid of all the warmth and energy that used to emanate from him, but I still feel complete, because _he_ is by my side.

I turn around slowly as I beam at him; slowly approaching his transparent lips, gently grazing them. That simple caress is so cold I get chills, but I don't care at all.

I step away from _him_, to grab the plate of food I prepared for myself. I walk toward the table and sit, followed by _him_, who just stands there keeping me company. We never talk, _because he can't_.

When I'm done eating, I leave the plate in the sink and look back at him, this time at his eyes. His gaze, once emerald green and filled with love and tenderness is now empty and lackluster. I know he tries to smile at me, maybe it's my imagination but that's what I feel when I look at his eyes; _but he can't, he can't smile, or talk, or close, or open his eyes…_ Because he has no motor skills… Because he is not a being from the _living world_, he's a being from the_ dead world_.

Sleep overcomes me and I look at the clock, it's already 10:30. I get up and walk towards "_our"_ room. _He's following me… He always does._ I lie on the bed, and _he "does it"_ beside me.

This is the way it has been since_ he _departed to the _world of the dead_, but that doesn't stop me from being happy.

Many of you may think I'm crazy, that I'm hallucinating, that it's all a dream. I don't care what anybody else thinks. He is with me and will be until the day he disappears completely, and that day will come when he can leave with me to the place inhabited by souls… _by ghosts_… because that's what _he_ is…_ a ghost._

_I'm in love with a ghost and he's in love with me, of that I'm sure_. I know that behind that empty face and see-trough body is still the flame that was always there when he was still_ alive._ Right now I enjoy his presence, his icy arms and cold kisses. I will be happy as long as I can whisper his name in dreams, and _he_, with his icy presence, answers my call.

I will be happy as long as Harry stays by my side…

…As my beloved ghost.

* * *

><p>Thanks for stopping by and reading… Review!<p>

Hikari.


End file.
